dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Cagegiggles
Plot As a way to both promote interest in Adam-00's comic and take advantage of it, Camelorum Adventures features a fanfic crossover dubbed "Cagegiggles," in which the Percolation sends Candace, Carly, and Emily to a world resembling that of Adam's comic. The three future Camelry members quickly and unwittingly draw attention to themselves from Xira and Karla, who are friendlier than anticipated. The Percolation also sends a xerox of Inigo Montoya to irritate the girls, but Candace turns him into a piece of broccoli. Jari spots the three of them, and Candace negotiates for them to see Maria after confessing they were involuntarily dumped in Nasraaden from another world. The guard gets security to agree to hold the three Camelorum girls in Maria's office until they can learn more about the Percolation and how it works - and how much a threat to their own world it may pose. Maria examines the Camelorum girls, and discovers that their energy signatures are all very similar - however, Carly has a "double dose" of it powering her. Candace concludes that the XomiaFaeCore is powering all three of them, and that the lair Emily found was Xiboruty's. Carly wonders if she weren't also abducted by Xiboruty, who then simply erased her memories. This would mean she's not a "glitch in the universe," as was thought by the Camelorum staff. Maria warns Carly that Xiboruty was probably not her only donor, and that the mixture of donations could make her extremely unstable. Just then, the military guys attempt to abduct Emily. She protests that her hair changing color randomly is of no use to them; but they seem to disagree. Carly and Candace sneak out of Nasraaden and follow a suspicious truck that is stopped on the road by two men, who shoot the military guys and take Emily to a private residence. The captors attempt to rape Emily; but Carly and Candace intercept. The men are able to resist Candace's powers with their own; yet they irritate Carly. This leads to the house blowing up, and to Emily's slaveowners being transformed into near-look-alikes of Beavis and Butt-Head - with fly eyes. The three Camelorum girls remove their prison uniforms and flee into the streets to find a place to lay low until they can be Percolated home. They infiltrate a log cabin and use it to blog to the world about the slavery ring they've uncovered. They confess to being extradimensional aliens who've made a mess of things, and also warn the public that the Percolation may not yet be done messing with their worlds. A security notice goes up to the cabin owners that their cabin internet access has been tapped into without permission, and helicopters are sent to the area. The girls escape when a man in a nearby cabin who is attracted to Emily assists them in hiding in his cabin. Emily's hair changes to brunette on its own, allowing her to hide her identity while the other two hide beneath the floorboards. Police discover Freddy and his "girlfriend" "Anya" making out; but are fooled by the ruse. They attempt to do a scan for enhanced individuals; but it is to no avail, since their scanners are not sensitive to the XomiaFaeCore. The officers order Fred and "Anya" to prove that they are a couple by going to the bedroom. Emily agrees with Fred's gesture to play along, though she makes it clear she is unhappy about the police inviting themselves in to watch. Beneath the floorboards, Carly and Candace share their disgust that their efforts to protect Emily were in vain. After police leave, Fred lets Carly and Candace out from beneath the floorboards. He apologizes to the two girls for not finding a smarter way to protect them without having to use Emily. He also makes Emily promise that when she returns to her own dimension, she will find a boyfriend worthy of being his replacement. She assures him she will try. He gives the three girls housing for the night, and promises to help them in the morning if they're still around. However, they Percolate back to Camelorum shortly before falling asleep. Police return to the cabin to harass Fred a second time, and he claims that Anya left because she was angry over the invasion of privacy. Fred is shot dead out of suspicion that he is lying. The girls arrive in Camelorum, and debrief Stan about their adventure. Emily expresses hope that Fred will be xeroxed to their world, and Pat Pitterson attempts to help Emily cope with her broken heart. The Jens show the other girls footage they've recovered on their equipment of the fallout of that little excursion into the Cagegirl universe, and the girls are horrified to learn that their impact on that world's social climate could have been disastrous. Emily vows to interfere less in the affairs of other universes the next time she Percolates, whereas Candace and Carly see it as an opportunity to improve their skills. Suggested music The suggested end credit songs currently are: * For Part 1: "On and On" by Mustard Plug * For Part 2: "Heartache" by The Real Emily Barnes See also External links * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/55565467/Camelorum-Adventures Camelorum Adventures gallery] on DeviantArt Category: Camelorum Adventures episodes Category: Cagegirl